


For now it's enough

by Miishae



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Depression, Sadness, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miishae/pseuds/Miishae
Summary: Jackie and Chase had plans. Marvin goes to check up on Chase for Jackie, and doesn’t like what he finds.





	For now it's enough

It was about three in the afternoon before Jackie wandered into the kitchen, pulling a sweatshirt over his head, looking around for one particular person.

Schneep was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea, idly playing with his newest e-reader. He was half turned in his chair, eyes focused on Marvin. Marvin was sitting on the counter top, munching on a sandwich as he joked with Henrik about a heckler at his latest show, and how Marvin had dealt with it. It was probably a hilarious story, judging by the way the doctor and magician were both laughing.

“Has anyone seen Chase?” Jackie interrupted, brushing his hair out of his face. “We were supposed to go do some stunts together.”

“No,” Schneep responded, glancing up only briefly. “I didn’t know either of you were home.” Both Schneep and Jackie looked over to Marvin, who only shrugged.

“He went to his room a few hours ago,” Marvin said, hopping off the counter and wiping crumbs off his pants. “I think he had a headache and wanted to lie down. I’ll go check on him for you if you want, Jackie.”

“Yeah, sure.” Jackie was already pouring himself the rest of Schneep’s tea. “I’ll be down here.” He focused on the doctor. “He can tell me what you were telling him.”

“Cool.” Marvin headed upstairs toward Chase’s room, the sound of laughter fading into the distance the closer he got to Chase’s room. He figured Chase would want to be left alone, especially if he wasn’t feeling well, but it’d also be nice to not leave Jackie hanging. It wasn’t like Chase to bail on people, really.

He knocked a couple of times first, listening out for a response. When none came, Marvin pushed the door open, surprised that Chase had left the door unlocked. That was unusual for Chase. Frowning, Marvin poked his head in, looking at the lump on the bed, silently hoping that Chase had just forgotten, and _wasn’t_ hurt.

Chase was face down and tangled in blankets, arms and legs sprawled out limply, as if he’d just collapsed on his bed rather than lying down. Knowing Chase, he probably had. Moving closer, Marvin outstretched his arm, letting his fingers brush against Chase’s wrist. “Buddy?” He whispered softly. When there was no response, Marvin leaned back, sighing lightly. There was no point in bothering Chase if he was asleep.

He turned to go when a soft noise behind him stopped him in place. Turning back around, Marvin stared at Chase, wondering if he’d actually heard that correctly. Chase was shivering, he realized. Frowning, Marvin continued to watch him, wondering if he should do something. Was Chase actually-?

 **Another** quiet sob escaped Chase’s lips. His fingers curled around the bedding he was loosely gripping, now clinging tightly onto it as if it would save him from whatever was upsetting him.

Marvin could feel his heart shattering when he realized that Chase was crying in his sleep. There was no way the vlogger would let anyone see him cry while awake, and Marvin knew it wasn’t a nightmare. Without really thinking, he curled up in bed next to Chase, draping an arm over him.

“Chase, hey,” Marvin didn’t want to just leave him like this. “Hey, can you hear me?”

There wasn’t an immediate response. But slowly, gradually, Chase shifted to his side, pressing up against Marvin as if somewhere deep inside him, he knew the magician was there. Pressing his face against Marvin’s chest, Chase continued crying softly.

Marvin wrapped his arms tightly around Chase, holding onto him, afraid to let go. “I’m here,” he whispered. “I wish I could help, Chase.” Marvin closed his own eyes, hoping that somehow his comfort was getting through to the unconscious vlogger. “I’m always here, no matter what. You’re going to be okay.”

It took awhile before Marvin’s words began to have an effect. Chase slowly relaxed, sobs fading into whimpers, and finally, quieting back down into slow and steady breathing, grip finally loosening up as sleep once again took over. Marvin wasn’t going to leave his side after this, though. Chase _needed_ him.

Sooner or later, Jackie was going to come in and ask what the holdup was, but for now, Marvin’s focus was on Chase. He didn’t know how else to help, if Chase would have even let him in while conscious, but for now, this was enough: it was all Marvin needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Marvin comforting Chase. The two are incredibly close and I love their friendship. <3


End file.
